bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Farming
Farming Basics As of 7/20/12, players can grow crops at their house to generate additional Gold or Energy. After completing the first mission of A Market for All and accepting the second mission, players are given 4 Dirt Plots to place in their House area with which to grow Crops. There are two types of Crops: Energy Crops and Gold Crops which drop their respective items when harvested. Upon completing the second mission of A Market for All - "Fresh Produce" - Farmer McDonald will offer Daily Farming Quests and sell additional Dirt Plots for Gold and Fertilizer (makes your plants grow much faster) for Bush Bucks. Each unit of Fertilizer cuts growing time by 1 hour per bag. In game buddies can come to your ranch and use up to 5 actions per day to assist your crops, either by contributing to a larger crop payout or by restoring crops that have withered. Each friend click on a growing plant increases the yield by 10%. 10 friends can help per plot up to a maximum of a 100% increase. Dirt Plots You can only purchase additional Dirt Plots equal to the number of area expansions you've bought for your House up to a max of 20 plots (16 expansions). Plant Splicing Unlock Quests Buying the 17th ranch expansion unlocks a series of quests, eventually giving you your own Plant Splicing Station! You can read the official Codename blog for this here. |name2 = Testing Materials|type2 = main|desc2 = Old MacDonald would like to test out the plant splicing station he's constructed before he gives it to you. Find some young apple tree sprigs and some mature apple sprigs in bushes, and bring them to Old MacDonald in the Commons.|task2 = Find 20 Young Apple Tree Sprigs Find 20 Mature Apple Tree Sprigs|reward2 = |name3 = Now We Wait|type3 = main|desc3 = Old MacDonald is testing out his test splice to see if it takes. It'll take about an hour before he knows for sure. Return to Old MacDonald in an hour or so to see if it was successful.|task3 = Wait for the research to be completed...|reward3 = Plant Splicing Station}} Available Crops There are two types of Crops: Energy Crops and Gold Crops, which drop their respective items when harvested. Once crops mature you have 24 hours to harvest them or they'll wither (based on when you planted them and how long they normally take to grow). Withered crops can be brought back to life if a friend visits your ranch and uses their daily actions on your crops. Initially you only have access to Strawberries and Corn, but more crops unlock as you level (see chart below). Energy Crops Energy Crops are typically fruits and provide a certain amount of Energy when harvested. * Bananas and Oranges will be unlocked by completing the seeds quest in The Explorer's Camp. Once unlocked, they may be planted normally and improved via the splicer like crops unlocked by leveling. ** Lychees and Star Fruit will be unlocked by completing [http://bushwhacker2.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cera_Altepetl_Boundary#Secret_Bonus_Area SBA #80 in The Cera Altepetl Boundary]. Once unlocked, they may be planted normally and improved via the splicer like crops unlocked by leveling. *** Prickly Pear will be unlocked by completing SBA 88 in the Salt Desert. In addition to the 7 day grow time this crop has a 7 day wither time. Based on these numbers, Lychees are the most efficient Energy-generating crop, giving 10 Energy per hour, followed by Oranges (9.5), Raspberries (9), Star Fruit (9), Bananas (8.5), Crab Apple (8), Blackberries (7.6), Cantaloupe (7.5), Blueberries (6.6), Red Currant (6), Grapes (5.5), Passion Fruit (5.3), Honeydew (5), Prickly Pear (4.9), Figs (4.8), Kiwifruit (4.3), Strawberries (4), Watermelon (2.4), and Pineapple (2.25). From a cost return standpoint, Blackberry, Honeydew, Watermelon and Passion Fruit generate 1 unit of Energy per 1.4 Gold, making them the most cost-effective crops. Gold Crops Gold Crops include vegetables, grains, and roots and provide a certain amount of Gold when harvested. * Cabbage and Squash will be unlocked by completing the seeds quest in The Explorer's Camp. Once unlocked, they may be planted normally and improved via the splicer like crops unlocked by leveling. ** Water Chestnuts and Eggplant will be unlocked by completing [http://bushwhacker2.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cera_Altepetl_Boundary#Secret_Bonus_Area SBA #80 in The Cera Altepetl Boundary]. Once unlocked, they may be planted normally and improved via the splicer like crops unlocked by leveling. *** Okra will be unlocked by completing SBA 88 in the Salt Desert. In addition to the 7 day grow time this crop has a 7 day wither time. Based on these numbers, Eggplant is the most efficient Gold-generating crop, giving a profit of 21 Gold per hour, followed by Chestnuts (20), Squash (19.6), Cabbage (19), Seaweed (16), Peppers (15.5), Celery (15), Broccoli (14.5), Beets (14), Cucumbers (13.5), Tomatoes (12), Pumpkins (11), Okra (10.9), Radishes (10.67), Potatoes (9), Wheat (8), Carrots (7), Peas (6) and Corn (5). Quest Crops Note: If you have 25 or more Super Blueberry seeds in your inventory, you will not be awarded any more until the number of seeds falls below 25. Category:Energy Category:Farming Category:Gold